


Nightmares

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Anti and his Conscience Cat Chase [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Cat!Chase, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: I don't know if you can hear what I'm saying but... you always bring out the best in me.So...Thank you.
Relationships: Antisepticeye & Chase Brody, Chase Brody & Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin & Sean McLoughlin
Series: Anti and his Conscience Cat Chase [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579456
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Nightmares

Anti woke to the soft toe beans patting on his nose and pitiful whimpers that cut through his heart. He groggily opened his eyes in the pitch darkness of his room (which wasn’t that much of a difficulty to see through considering he’s a demon and he has night vision) and was given a faceful of orange fur. His lips twisted down into a frown when his cat kept whimpering and crying in his sleep.

Well… That won’t do.

He pushed up on his arm and pulled the curled up cat closer to him. He wondered what his favorite boy was dreaming about. Was it the coldness of the alley and his useless box that didn’t protect him from the cruelty of winter’s bite? Was it when his previous owner abandoned him there with only some sparse food and a small plastic bowl of water that was already empty when Anti found him? Either way, he doesn’t like it when his normally cheerful kitty was sad or scared or hurt.

The demon began brushing his fingers through Chase’s fur, scratching his head and underneath his chin as he murmured comforting words. If the others saw him, they probably wouldn’t believe that he was capable of being this gentle with something or someone.

“Come on, kitty. Wake up. It’s all just a bad dream.” Anti leaned down and pressed a kiss on the whimpering cat’s forehead. He was gratified by the sight of the sad sound dying down and his little boy’s eyes opened. The cat blinked up at him before giving him a grateful lick on the tip of his nose.

Anti chuckled and kept stroking the cat’s fur back and forth. He pulled him close to his chest and buried his nose into the cat’s fur. He hugged the patient cat like he was his own personal teddy bear and Chase mewed sleepily while he squirmed closer to his heat.

“You know Chasey, don’t tell anybody else but I know that I’m a better version of myself when I’m with you.” Anti sighed as he pressed his forehead against the cat’s own forehead and closed his eyes. A small but sincerely happy smile twisting up the corners of his lips. “... Thank you, kitty.”

As if understanding his words (Anti was pretty sure his smart boy does understand him. Chase was far too intelligent for a normal cat if he had to say so himself with how his baby knew the right things to do whenever he needs help), Chase meowed in a chirp-like manner, a sound that came from him whenever he’s really happy and content. Anti chuckled fondly at the mewl.

It took only minutes for the two of them to fall asleep while the snow outside of his window continued falling silently. It might be the coldest season of the year but Anti and his cat Chase, was the warmest they could be as they slept in each other’s presence.


End file.
